Papa's Squeezeria
'''Papa's Squeezeria '''is the 2nd gameria created by user and founder JK55556. This game will be released on February 18, 2017. The winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2016 are the chefs for this game! Description Papa's Squeezeria is celebrating it's grand opening morning with a animated play! There are 4 stations in this game. The stations are the Order Station, the Glass Station, the Chop Station, and the Blend Station. The Order Station is where the customers order their drink. The Glass Station is where the customers choose which size glass they would like. The Chop Station is where you chop the fruit that the customer orders. The Build Station is where you blend the fruits and also where you add the flavorings and other ingredients This game has Holidays and Special Recipes! Have fun playing! Introduction Timm, Julep, Matt, and Roy have been hired to put on a play at the Waterland Theater. They all arrive on time, and they are getting ready to perform. While they are getting dressed, someone comes into the theater, picks the pockets of ? and ?, and leaves. During the play, ?/? finds their wallet/purse missing. He/She calls Hank, a police officer, and he starts investigating. Luckily, He/She has been hired to work at the Squeezeria, to his/her dismay. Ending The ending for this game is at Rank 66. Hank arrests the person who took ?/? wallet/purse, and He/She stops working at the Squeezeria. Drive-Thru There is now a Drive Thru in the Papa's Games! Customers can drive up if they want to and order! There will be the Drive Thru button, which will automatically take you to the Drive Thru. You click the "Take Order" button, and you will be using a ticket, just like always! Stations: * Order Station * Glass Station * Chop Station * Build Station Customers: * Estelia (Tutorial) * Garrett (Random) * Jessica (Random) * Abdul (Random) * Owen (Random) * Gregor (Time) * Kevin (Time) * Popi (Time) * Rose (Time) * Danielle (Time) * Ethan (Time) * Chinatsu (Time) * Diamond (Day 2) * Carter (Rank 2) * Pride (Rank 3) * Benny (Rank 4) * Sheldon (Rank 5) * Caitlyn (Rank 6) * Deply (Rank 7) * MJ (Rank 8) * Yandel (Rank 9) * Yoshi (Rank 10) * Prudence (Rank 11) * Zazie (Rank 12) * Vianca (Rank 13) * Nestor (Rank 14) * Rick (Rank 15) * Lorenz (Rank 16) * Vincent (Rank 17) * Jackson (Rank 18) * Mosia Pol (Rank 19) * Michael (Rank 20) * Andrei (Rank 21) * Marco (Rank 22) * Alden (Rank 23) * Pinky (Rank 24) * Tex (Rank 25) * Blossom (Rank 26) * Etha Lax (Rank 27) * Savannah (Rank 28) * Yasmin (Rank 29) * Nolan (Rank 30) * Alicia (Rank 31) * Meandcrazy (Rank 32) * Larry (Rank 33) * David (Rank 34) * Zein (Rank 35) * Aiden (Rank 36) * Ryo (Rank 37) * Lucas (Rank 38) * Carol (Rank 39) * Kyle (Rank 40) * Shawna (Rank 41) * Meagan (Rank 42) * Sasha (Rank 43) * Maurice (Rank 44) * Jimmy Lax (Rank 45) * Irona Pol (Rank 46) * Aeronaut (Rank 47) * Amanda (Rank 48) * Greed (Rank 49) * Fenord (Rank 50) * Jerome (Rank 51) * Milo (Rank 52) * Howard (Rank 53) * Evie (Rank 54) * Kimmy Dora (Rank 55) * CoolProDude (Rank 56) * Walter (Rank 57) * Wilson (Rank 58) * Isabelle (Rank 59) * Ann (Rank 60) * Samantha (Rank 61) * Buta (Rank 62) * Kylie (Rank 63) * Anita (Rank 64) * Papa Lucci (Rank 65) Closers: * Albe (Day 2) * Gerald (Day 3) * Kassie (Day 4) * Trinity (Day 5) * Wally (Day 6) * Queeny (Day 7) * Ginger (Day 8 - Food Critic) Ingredients: Cup Types: * Paper Cup (Start) * Plastic Cup (Start) * Glass (Unlocked on Day 2 with Diamond) * Bottle (Unlocked on Rank 5 with Sheldon) * Tea Cup (Unlocked on Rank 14 with Nestor) * Coffee Mug (Unlocked on Rank 23 with Alden) * Goblet (Unlocked on Rank 34 with David) Cup Sizes: * Medium Cup (Start) * Small Cup (Unlocked on Rank 8 with MJ) * Large Cup (Unlocked on Rank 20 with Michael) Fruits: * Banana (Start) * Apple Slices (Start) * Sliced Oranges (Start) * Cherries (Unlocked on Rank 4 with Benny) * Raspberries (Unlocked on Rank 15 with Rick) * Blueberries (Unlocked on Rank 28 with Savannah) * Peach (Unlocked on Rank 33 with Larry) * Pineapple (Unlocked on Rank 38 with Lucas) * Kiwi Slices (Unlocked on Rank 45 with Jimmy Lax) Flavorings: Note: Flavorings are optional. All they do is add a little more flavor to the juice. Not a lot of flavoring, just a hint of flavor. * Cherry Flavoring (Start) * Creameo Flavoring (Start) * Apple Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 2 with Carter) * Cookie Dough Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 13 with Vianca) * Milk Chocolate Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 19 with Mosia Pol) * Coconut Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 25 with Tex) * Pineapple Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 30 with Nolan) * Nutty Butter Cup Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 35 with Zein) * Mango Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 39 with Carol) * Raspberry Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 40 with Kyle) * Almond Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 44 with Maurice) Mixing Speeds: * Normal Blend (Start) * Smooth Blend (Unlocked on Rank 10 with Yoshi) * Fresh Blend (Unlocked on Rank 24 with Pinky) Straw Colors: * Red Straw (Start) * Blue Straw (Start) * Green Straw (Start) * Yellow Straw (Unlocked on Rank 3 with Pride) * Purple Straw (Unlocked on Rank 9 with Yandel) * Orange Straw (Unlocked on Rank 18 with Jackson) * Black Straw (Unlocked on Rank 29 with Yasmin) * Pink Straw (Unlocked on Rank 43 with Sasha) Holidays: * New Year (Unlocked on Rank 6 with Caitlyn):(Favorite by- Caitlyn, Deply, MJ, Yandel, Yoshi, Popi, Pride) * Valentine's Day (Unlocked on Rank 11 with Prudence):(Favorite by- Prudence, Zazie, Vianca, Nestor, Rick, Rose, Ethan, Chinatsu) * St. Paddy's Day (Unlocked on Rank 16 with Lorenz:(Favorite by- Lorenz, Vincent, Jackson, Mosia Pol, Michael, Gregor) * Easter (Unlocked on Rank 21 with Andrei):(Favorite by- Andrei, Marco, Alden, Pinky, Tex) * Blooming Flowers Festival (Unlocked on Rank 26 with Blossom):(Favorite by- Blossom, Etha Lax, Savannah, Yasmin, Nolan, Danielle) * Summer Luau (Unlocked on Rank 31 with Alicia):(Favorite by- Alicia, Meandcrazy, Larry, David, Zein, Garrett) * Starlight Jubilee (Unlocked on Rank 36 with Aiden):(Favorite by- Aiden, Ryo, Lucas, Carol, Kyle, Abdul, Owen) * Comet Con (Unlocked on Rank 41 with Shawna):(Favorite by- Shawna, Meagan, Sasha, Maurice, Jimmy Lax, Kevin) * Maple Mornings (Unlocked on Rank 46 with Irona Pol):(Favorite by- Irona Pol, Aerounaut, Amanda, Greed, Fenord, Diamond) * Halloween (Unlocked on Rank 51 with Jerome):(Favorite by- Jerome, Milo, Howard, Evie, Kimmy Dora, Sheldon) * Thanksgiving (Unlocked on Rank 56 with Lucinda):(Favorite by- CoolProDude, Walter, Wilson, Isabelle, Ann, Carter) * Christmas (Unlocked on Rank 61 with Samantha):(Favorite by- Samantha, Buta, Kylie, Anita, Papa Lucci, Estelia, Jessica) Holiday Ingredients: New Year: * Rainbow Glass (Unlocked on Rank 6 with Caitlyn) * Midnight Melons (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) * Firework Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 7 with Deply) * Rainbow Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) Valentine's Day: * Heart Cup (Unlocked on Rank 11 with Prudence) * Love Lemons (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Strawberry Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 12 with Zazie) * Valentine's Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) St. Paddy's Day: * Clover Cup (Unlocked on Rank 16 with Lorenz) * Shamrock Seville Oranges (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Coin Chocolate Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 17 with Vincent) * Lucky Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) Easter: * Easter Egg Cup (Unlocked on Rank 21 with Andrei) * Easter Elderberries (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) * Candy Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 22 with Marco) * Bunny Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) Blooming Flowers Festival: * Flower Cup (Unlocked on Rank 26 with Blossom) * Fuji Apples (Unlocked on Day 2 of Blooming Flowers Festival) * Rose Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 27 with Etha Lax) * Japanese Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of Blooming Flowers Festival) Summer Luau: * Beach Cup (Unlocked on Rank 31 with Alicia) * Lemons (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Citrus Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 32 with Meandcrazy) * Sunny Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) Starlight Jubilee: * Fireworks Cup (Unlocked on Rank 36 with Aiden) * Starfruit (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Powsicle Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 37 with Ryo) * Red, White, and Blue Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) Comet Con: * Meteor Cup (Unlocked on Rank 41 with Shawna) * Blackberries (Unlocked on Day 2 of Comet Con) * Hyper Green Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 42 with Meagan) * Space Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of Comet Con) Maple Mornings: * Maple Leaf Cup (Unlocked on Rank 46 with Irona Pol) * Hazelnuts (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * Cinnamon Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 47 with Aeronaut) * Syrup Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) Halloween: * Haunted Cup (Unlocked on Rank 51 with Jerome) * Jack-O-Lantern Oranges (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Pumpkin Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 52 with Milo) * Spooky Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) Thanksgiving: * Turkey Cup (Unlocked on Rank 56 with CoolProDude) * Pecans (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Pumpkin Pie Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 57 with Walter) * Autumn Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) Christmas: * Christmas Cup (Unlocked on Rank 61 with Samantha) * Mint (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Gingerbread Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 62 with Buta) * Candy Cane Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) Specials: Papa's Squeezeria has 28 normal specials and 12 (1 per holiday) holiday exclusive specials! Holiday Exclusive Specials: * Fiery Fiesta - New Year * Perfect Pink - Valentine's Day * A Leprechaun's Paradise - St. Paddy's Day * Easter Juicer - Easter * Japanese Jumble - Blooming Flowers Festival * Tropical Tuesday - Summer Luau * Patriotic Pacific - Starlight Jubilee * Meteor Blaster - Comet Con * Syrup's Side - Maple Mornings * Squeezed Spookiness - Halloween * Autumn Breeze - Thanksgiving * Jolly Juice - Christmas Stickers: {| style="margin: 0px auto; width: auto;" class="article-table" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" !Sticker Number !Name !Achievement !Picture Sticker |- |1 |Spring Has Sprung |Reach Spring | |- |2 |Summer Vacation |Reach Summer | |- |3 |Fall Fest |Reach Autumn | |- |4 |Winter Wonderland |Reach Winter | |- |5 |Firework Fiesta |Unlock all of the New Year toppings. | |- |6 |Tricky Cupid |Unlock all of the Valentine's Day toppings | |- |7 |Go Green! |Unlock all of the St. Paddy's Day toppings | |- |8 |Easter Egg |Unlock all of the Easter toppings | |- |9 |Cherry Blossoms |Unlock all of the Blooming Flowers Festival toppings | |- |10 |Beachy Breeze |Unlock all of the Summer Luau toppings | |- |11 |Patriotic |Unlock all of the Starlight Jubilee toppings | |- |12 |Planet Pro |Unlock all of the Comet Con toppings | |- |13 |Sticky Syrup |Unlock all of the Maple Mornings toppings | |- |14 |Trick or Treat! |Unlock all of the Halloween toppings | |- |15 |Thankful |Unlock all of the Thanksgiving toppings | |- |16 |Happy Holidays |Unlock all of the Christmas toppings | |- |17 |Make 'Em Wait |Serve the first customer last | |- |18 |In A Hurry |Serve Albe as soon as he places his order | |- |19 |Like A Queen |Serve Trinity as soon as she places her order | |- |20 |Bronze Beginner |Earn 5 Bronze Customer Awards | |- |21 |Third Place |Earn 15 Bronze Customer Medals | |- |22 |Silver Medal |Earn 10 Silver Customer Medals | |- |23 |Restaurant Regulars |Earn 15 Gold Customer Medals | |- |24 |Waiting Expert |Get a 100% Waiting Score on 20 orders | |- |25 |Glass Expert |Get a 100% Glass Score on 20 orders | |- |26 |Chop Expert |Get a 100% Chop Score on 20 orders | |- |27 |Build Expert |Get a 100% Build Score on 20 orders | |- |28 |Perfect! |Get a Perfect Score on 30 orders | |- |29 |Award Winning |Get 5 Blue Ribbons from Ginger the Food Critic | |- |30 |Month's Pay |Receive Your Wages on 4 Pay Days | |- |31 |Piggy Bank |Don't spend any money in the shop for 7 Days | |- |32 |One Stop Shopping |Buy 50 items from the shop | |- |33 |Advertiser |Buy any 8 posters from the shop | |- |34 |Interior Decorator |Buy any 8 Furniture Items from the shop | |- |35 |Updated Wardrobe |Buy any 8 Clothing Items from the shop | |- |36 |Coat of Paint |Buy 4 Floors or Wallpapers from the shop | |- |37 |High Tech |Buy all the upgrades from the shop | |- |38 |New Clothes!! |Change all the pieces of clothing on your chef and server | |- |39 |Better than Papa! |Serve all of the customers | |- |40 |Yummy Yoshi |Serve all of the Yoshi0001 customers | |- |41 |Apple Delight |Add Apple Flavoring on Deply's Cake | |- |42 |Family Time |Serve all the customers in The Lax Family | |- |43 |Costumed Closers |Serve all of the closers during Halloween | |- |44 |Game Show Contestant |Win a prize in each of Tex's Minigames | |- |45 |Grand Prize Winner |Earn 5 or more prizes in each of Tex's Minigames | |- |46 |Rare Reward |Earn a rare reward in a Mini-Game by earning a Star Medal | |- |47 |Recipe Collection |Unlock 15 Specials from customers | |- |48 |Complete Cookbook |Unlock all 40 Specials | |- |49 |Successful Special |Earn 3 Special Stars when serving a special | |- |50 |Recipe Master |Master a special by earning 5 Special Stars | |- |51 |Super Special |Master 10 Specials by earning 5 special stars on each | |- |52 |Cookbook Mastery |Master 20 Specials by earning 5 special stars on each | |- Category:Fanon Category:JK55556 Article Category:JK55556 Game Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:Papa Louie Category:Papa Louie Series Category:Papa's Squeezeria